This specification relates to commissioning wireless networks and modifying the configuration of wireless networks for improved performance.
Wireless networks are configured according to wireless protocols. Commissioning is the process of setting up a wireless network. In its broadest sense, commissioning covers a wide range of tasks including surveying the radio and physical environment, placement of devices, configuration of parameters, and testing and verification of correct operation. Often, non-technical and semi-technical issues need to be considered when commissioning, including the skills and workflow practices of the installer, the ease and identification and accessibility of devices, the naming conventions of the users, and the interoperability and co-existence with other wireless or wired systems.
Commissioning tools are designed to facilitate commissioning of wireless networks for installers. The commissioning tools typically run on a laptop or handheld device, and provide visualization of the network and devices, and provide options to configure, commission and manage the wireless system.
Commissioning tools typically include a variety of features and functions. The exact requirements for a particular commissioning tool will vary depending on the type of device and application being commissioned, the environment into which it is being deployed, and the wireless protocol standard(s) being used. For example, a commissioning tool typically includes an easy to use interface that hides the complexity of the underlying technology. The commissioning tool may also facilitate start-up commissioning and membership commissioning. Start-up commissioning is used to configure devices with the settings required to join (or start) their intended network, and membership commissioning is used to control which devices are permitted to join a specific network. The commissioning tool may also provide for network and device discovery, which provides information about the existing network, including locations of individual devices, and may further support over-the-air downloads to provide a fast and easy way to update device firmware. For ZigBee wireless networks, the commissioning tool may also support zone commissioning to establish the relationships between devices and their controlling applications, and include support for features that utilize the ZigBee Commissioning Cluster. The features and functions described above are merely examples of the features and functions that a commissioning tool may support, and a particular commissioning tool may support additional functions, or may support fewer functions.
Despite the availability of commissioning tools, the commissioning process is still labor intensive. For example, building plans for a wireless network may require that wireless devices be deployed in many different physical areas of the building, and that the devices be electronically labeled and deployed in zones. However, installers may incorrectly label the device, or fail to label them entirely. Furthermore, the zones may not be associated with each other in a logical manner. Accordingly, after installation and commissioning, a network “snapshot” may reveal a representation that is disorderly from a human perspective. Additionally, network bottlenecks and islands may also be present, resulting in performance degradation.